digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon: New Journey
Digimon: New Journey follows the adventures of the Australian Digidestined as they travel across the Digital World in their quest to stop evil. It happens at roughly the same time as Digimon: Adventure. Plot A group of ten children inexplicably materialise within a strange alternate location known as the Digital World. Exploring, they discover strange creatures known as Digimon, who immediatley bond with them and explain to them wgat exactly they are, the nature of the Digital World and how disturbing changes have suddely been occuring. Together, the Humans and the DigiDestined set out to eliminate the evil presence within the Digital World. First Steps Travelling through the continent of Folder, the DigiDestined began to hear rumours of a powerful Digimon called Coredramon who held dominion over the area, using his gang of vicious Digimon. This outraged the DigiDestined, who agreed to put a stop to it. While making their way to Coredramon's forest fortress, the DigiDestined battled various powerful Digimon, gaining new powers and forms in the process, until they finally reached Coredramon's fortress, an abandoned temple. While Steven and Kanabomon ventured forth to defeat Coredramon, the other DigiDestined remained behind in order to stop the remaining members of Coredramon's gang. After a length battle, Kanabomon was finally able to defeat Coredramon, deleting him in the process. New Forms Almost immediatley afterwards, a new threat became apparent, the Virus Digimon, DarkSuperStarmon, who was laying waste to Folder and destroying all who dared to oppose him. Although they attempted to defeat DarkSuperStarmon, not even the combined powers of the DigiDestined were enought to stop him. Although they were all nearly destroyed, the DigiDestined were saved at the last minute by their ally, Flamewizardmon and the mysterious, armoured Digital being known as Jareth. Once they were safely away, Jareth revealed to the DigiDestined that they would not be able to defeat DarkSuperStarmon unless they found and utilised the power of the Tags and Crests, devices which would boost their Digimon to new levels. Determined to defeat DarkSuperStarmon, the group set out to find the Tags and Crests, encountering many obstacles along the way, until they each held their own Crest. Soon, the DigiDestined returned to face DarkSuperStarmon, and fought him. Although his power was great, DarkSuperStarmon was no match for the DigiDestined, and he was eventually defeated by ArchAngemon. However, it was revealed that DarkSuperStarmon was really being controlled by a Parasimon, and before his death, DarkSuperStarmon aplogized for all the destruction that he had called. Enraged, Apprenticemon sealed the Parasimon away as it attempted to flee by using his Tarot Trap attack, before sealing the trapped Parasimon away within a magical barrier. Dark Spores Shortly after the battle with DarkSuperStarmon, the DigiDestined encountered a new enemy, the witch like Beldammon, who was cultivating Dark Spores in an attempt to create artificial DigiDestined. These Dark DigiDestined were to be partnered up with evil Digimon and given reverse engineered Tags and Crests in order to become an unstoppable fighting force which would lay waste to the Digital World, leaving it under Beldammon's control. Knowing that this insane plan must not be fulfilled, the DigiDestined once again leapt into action to defeat their foe. One by one, they tracked down the laboratories making the artificial DigiDestined and fought and destroyed each, until only two remained. Seeing her plans ruined, Beldammon attempted to cross over into the Real World and start her plan over again. Once she realised that Myotismon was also in the Real World, she devised a plan to meet up with him and form an alliance. However, before she could go through with this plan, her citadel came under attack from the DigiDestined, Jareth and several other allied Digimon. Leaving behind one of the Dark DigiDestined, Beldammon and her final creation fled into the Real World. After defeating the Dark DigiDestined guard, the DigiDestined crossed over into the Real World and were astounded to see Digimon there as well. Tracking down Beldammon and the final Dark DigiDestined, they engaged in a length battle, until Korimon Digivolved into his Mega form and obliterated Beldammon, defeating her for good. Although they were home, the DigiDestined were informed by Jareth that there were still more Evil Digimon to fight, so they reluctantly left Earth to return to the Digital World. Digidestined These Digidestined appear to operate out of Australia. They were chosen to be Digidestined after they witnessed a MarineDevimon cross from the Digital World into the Human world, and it's subsequent defeat at the hands of an ArchAngemon who had followed it. Each of them seems to already be in possession of a crest that signifies them. Steven Blake seems to be the operative leader of the group at this point. Additional DigiDestined During their travels throughout the Digital World, the DigiDestiend encountered several other Humans, also capable of utilising Digimon to their full potential and Digivolving them. While some proved to be hostile at first, others were friendly to the other Digidestined on sight. Enemies Various villains have appeared over time in an attempt to conquer the Digital World or some other heinous crime. They are usually defeated before they can set their ambitions in motion, however. Over time, the enemies the DigiDestined have faced have only grown stronger, as the number of enemies increases; it's only a matter of time before they face immensely powerful foes. Interestingly, lately a human by the name of Darius Parker has appeared as a foe to the Digidestined. He ultimately seeks an end to the Digital world, and desires to recreate it under his control. Dark DigiDestined Artificial DigiSDestined created from Dark Spores and paired with evil Digimon (or forced in Kokatorimon's case). Others *Shinji Makura and the Makura Empire are mentioned early on, yet haven't actually appeared yet. It is known that he operates in an alternate world, not the Digital world.